Lullaby
by afrozenheart412
Summary: Ficlets of songs that Jess, Stella, Jo, and Lindsay pass down to their children.
1. Brother John

The glow from the Eiffel Tower night light gave the room a dim glow as Jess slowly rocked Donna Alosia 'Ally' Flack against her breast. Ally's fussing started rising in volume when Sarge, the family cat, jumped off of the back of the rocking chair. Jess turned to glare at the fuzzball.

"Shh, ma petite." Jess murmured, brushing the baby's soft cheek with her forefinger. "This is a lullaby that your Grand-Mѐre used to sing to me when I was your age," Jess tapped Ally's tiny nose. "_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques, dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?" _Jess relaxed as she sang the familiar lullaby to her daughter. "_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, daing, dong. Ding, daing, dong._"

When Jess repeated the lullaby for the third time, Ally's eyes started to droop and eventually fell close with the heavy weight of sleep upon them.

Jess stood up carefully and tip toed over to the crib to place her in. She paused gazing at the beautiful baby, brushing back a strand of black hair from Ally's face.

"Je t'aime aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, mais pas autant que demain."

She leaned in and gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight Ally."

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	2. The Star

Stella opened the bedroom door and settled herself down on one of the twin bunk beds. Taking a deep breath, she started to sing while looking at her children in their sprawled positions.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are!"_

Kate, her head tucked under the pillow and Gary the Spider in his trusted nightcap resting in his comfortable spot above her. All eight of his legs dancing in tandem with each puff of her breath. Kristie nuzzling into the soft wool of her sheep, Bathsheepa, safely tucked under her arm for the night. Alice lying on her side with an arm around Domino, his tail swinging back and forth over the child's nose. And Little Rose, buried beneath the pile of blankets, with only a small red cowboy boot sticking out from beneath the comforter.

Her babies.

She pushed herself up from the bunk bed, creaking with aches and pains of the day, the adrenaline and fear from work all forgotten. "Goodnight, my babies."

She closed the bedroom door not hearing their sleepy whisper.

"Goodnight Mommy."

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	3. Sunshine

For csinycastle85, thank you.

* * *

"_Mama?" Tyler asked standing near her shoulder. Jo smoothed a finger over Ellie's cheek, noting the roughness of her caramel skin. Tyler was growing up so fast and in a few short months he was going to be starting school in the fall. She blinked back tears, before gathering him close and lifting him onto her lap with Ellie. "What, honey?"_

"_Why isn't she sleeping?" Tyler brushed his hand over the wisps of black hair on the baby's head and beeped her on the nose. _

"_Gentle, we don't want to do that too hard," Jo laughed and kissed his finger before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "She isn't sleeping because she needs us to sing to her. Let's sing Memaw's favorite. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._"

"Mama?! Are you going to blow out your candles, or what?" Ellie asked slowly. Jo glanced from Ellie to Tyler, refocusing on the cake in front of her.

"Happy Birthday!" Tyler and Ellie sang to her as they pulled her into a hug.

"I love you both so much," She kissed them both.

The end.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


	4. My Baby

"Morning Mommy," Lucy said pulling Lindsay's eyelid open, the bright light of morning blinding her. The sun shining behind the little girl, illuminating the white and gold locks and killer Messer grin, was a great way to start the morning. Even if it had started twenty minutes earlier than normal, Lindsay groaned playfully at the clock on the bedside table.

"Mommy! Wake up!" The little girl sternly pulled the blanket from over Lindsay's head.

"I'm up, I'm up," She leaned down to kiss her daughter before gathering up the red and white roses strewn all over her pillow and bed in a heart shaped pattern. Lucy pulled away and raced to the DVD player, opened a package and the DVD case putting the disc in before she headed back to the bed. With a determined look on her face, Lucy ran at full speed and using her arms, flipped herself onto the bed making Lindsay laugh.

"What's going on with you this morning?" Lindsay asked when the picture on the TV froze her. "_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine._" She didn't feel Lucy cuddling up close to her, Lindsay could only see her Mom singing the lullaby to her as a baby.

"Oma was very beautiful, wasn't she?" Lucy noted solemnly glancing at her own mother, watching a tear fall from her eye.

"Yes, she was," Lindsay murmured over the lump in her throat as she hugged Lucy close to her when the video ended. "Thank you for this Lucy. Where'd you get it?"

"Opa sent it to me in the mail," she explained to Lindsay waving the brown package at her. She leaned back to ask. "Mommy…am I still your baby?"

"You'll always be my baby no matter how old you and I get." Lindsay kissed her forehead lovingly. "Now, why don't we make some waffles? We can eat them in bed, and watch Dumbo, just this once."

"Yay!" Lucy hugged her tightly and scrambled off the bed raced out of the bedroom. The baby bump gave her a kick of approval with the food choice while Lindsay picked up the remote and played the video once more. "_…never to part, baby of mine._"

"I love you, Mom."

The end.

* * *

This isn't a traditional lullaby, but my mom loved Dumbo and we grew up listening to her sing us this and all the other lullabies in this story. And I love the way Alison Krauss sings this song.

Thank you for reading. :)

* * *

D, thank you for your taking the time to read all of the lullabies and for your lovely words. I thought it best that Lindsay's would be the one to close the circle of never ending love for your children and Mothers. Love them fiercely if you have them, and sweetly if you've lost yours. Thank you for your review!


End file.
